


Even Dragons Get The Blues

by PrincessofTor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei Long and Yoh experience a little bump in the road of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Dragons Get The Blues

They had not been on the best of terms lately. For the past month Fei Long had been in a constant bad mood and all of Yoh’s attempts to sooth the Baishe leader had come to naught. In fact, he was certain his latest attempts had managed to make things worse as the heavy wooden office door was slammed in his face. 

Yoh backed away silently and took up his vigil next to the door. He listened to the thuds of heavy objects being thrown about the room. He sighed. He almost wished that he didn’t feel the way he did, that he was just a bodyguard. No more, no less. But on that long ago day on the ship, when he was beaten and bruised and willing to hand over his life to the man he had fallen in love with, he knew that regardless of what happened in the future, things would never be the same.

Fei had sworn he would never forgive the traitor in their midst yet he kept Yoh with him anyway. It was heaven and it was hell but Yoh did his job without question. Even before the Baishe leader eventually learned to trust him again, he vowed his devotion. He would always protect Fei and Tao. He broke his ties with Asami even though Asami had promised him freedom and a helping hand if he ever needed it. 

As Fei thawed towards him and began to accept Yoh as something other than just a bodyguard, he was amazed. When his dark haired beauty finally welcomed him into his bed, Yoh was ecstatic. And the day Fei finally said those words, the three words that Yoh whispered into those delicate ears every night, he knew that he had finally gotten everything he wanted but never thought he deserved; a lover (and his greatest love), a son in Tao, and a life of fulfillment. Life was finally good. 

But, nothing ever stays the same regardless of how much you wish it would. Yoh had hoped, but still….

It had been a month since he had the luxury of sleeping in that down-filled, silk covered bed. Although Yoh still wasn’t sure why, he had been unceremoniously kicked out. Fei had grown increasingly volatile, so much so that even Tao had started to avoid him. 

Baishe was strong and a force to be reckoned with. An alliance had finally been achieved between Fei, Asami and Mikhail’s organizations. They now fought against a mutual enemy. Life should be good. But…

Yoh jumped a little as the door was suddenly opened with force causing it to bang against the wall. Fei stormed past quickly and Yoh broke away from his position against the wall to follow in the dragon’s footsteps. He moved quietly and with purpose, his dark eyes missing nothing.

Fei stormed through the villa, heading up the stairway towards his suite of rooms, Yoh following silently. As Fei stepped across the threshold, Yoh moved to take his position outside the doors. 

“Yoh! Come here!” came the command from within the room.

Yoh entered quickly shutting the door behind him. No sooner had he turned around than a silk clad body was pressed against his, a warm breath whispering against his ear. 

“Strip.”

Yoh blinked as Fei strode across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Yoh raised his hands to his tie and started to undo the knot. As he did he looked into the cold amethyst eyes. He stopped, dropping his hands.

Fei blinked.

“I gave you an order. Strip, Yoh.”

Yoh shook his head.

“No.”

Fei blinked again.

“You disobey me?”

Yoh shook his head again and moved closer to the bed. He wanted to obey. But…

“Not like this.”

Fei sighed as he watched Yoh approach.

“Then leave. You are of no use to me.”

One more step and Yoh had reached the bed. Fei did not move as Yoh reached out and touched the dark silky hair. He ran his hand down the ebony locks, cupping the flushed cheek. He felt Fei shudder.

“Talk to me. Please, Fei Long. You could always talk to me before. Why can you not now?”

He leaned a little closer, his thumb brushing over the full bottom lip. He felt a soft breath of air as Fei sighed. He looked into the darkened purple eyes which were no longer angry.

“There is nothing to talk about.” He said and sighed again.

Yoh smiled slightly and felt his knees bump against Fei’s slightly parted legs. Yoh kissed the smooth forehead then lightly pushed the willowy body down until Fei was lying limply on the bed, arms outstretched.

“Talk to me, please.” He leaned down, pressing their bodies together, taking the perfectly formed lips in a soft kiss. To Yoh’s pleasure, Fei responded, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Yoh’s shoulders. They parted at length and Fei did something Yoh had not seen in some time. He smiled.

“Sex first, talk after.”

Yoh returned the smile.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Yoh stepped back and started to loosen his tie again. Fei watched Yoh quietly until Yoh stopped undressing, his jacket half off. He focused intently on his dragon.

“Strip.”

Fei’s eyes widened slightly for a moment then he stood and started to remove his cheongsam. Yoh catalogued every movement as the material fell to the floor revealing pale toned skin. Finally naked, Fei settled back on the plush comforter and stretched. He looked at Yoh with hooded eyes.

‘Are you coming… Yoh?”

Yoh smiled as he finished undressing and stalked over to the bed.

“Oh yes.”

Later as they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Fei confessed and apologized and once again uttered those three words that Yoh hadn’t heard in so long. Yoh felt Fei cuddle closer as he drifted off to sleep, and he knew things would be alright, at least for now. 

Yoh remained awake and vigilant for a long time but eventually he too joined Fei in sleep.


End file.
